


【一上/abo魔幻】-只為你瘋狂ch4

by michile



Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [4]
Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Soulmates, Supernatural Elements, Sweet, vampire
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26623876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michile/pseuds/michile
Summary: ☆全架空，此学园都市跟那个学园都市无关☆私设多 ooc肯定☆部分借用原作的设定☆这是个超自然生物/魔法遍地的美好世界
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Series: (魔禁/一上 abo)-只为你疯狂 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909261





	【一上/abo魔幻】-只為你瘋狂ch4

两人一到校门口，才想到一个不大不小的问题，那就是交通工具。

因为上条当麻所提议的木瓜牛奶店，距离长点上机中学蛮远的，用步行去恐怕要花30分钟。

他第一个想起的是自己的脚踏车，不过他对这个想法有些犹豫，因为....他不知道一方通行学长是否能接受脚踏车呢？坐得惯脚踏车吗？

在一旁的一方通行，像是感应到了他的想法，思考了三秒钟后，便果断的决定「载我一程吧！」

…....虽然说，坐在车上比坐在脚踏车上肯定舒服多了，不过，坐在车上可没办法名正言顺的多多与妖精做肢体接触.....他可是有将海原的建议听进去，并且打算时时刻刻找机会实行。

「学长......脚踏车比较颠波....坐起来也没有很舒适。」

倒也不是上条当麻怀疑学长的适应力，事实上，他刚刚想到的，也正是肢体接触这一点。

他可没忘记，自己的身体有多么 浪 荡，尤其是他对学长可是抱持着(自认为)相当不纯洁的想法，他不夸张，这会儿只是心中想着与学长近距离接触的可能性，他的身体就开始 骚 动了起来

…..啊啊！别再想了！你这个笨蛋！

要是让学长这么整路抱着自己的腰，让他的身体贴紧自己.... 

上条当麻敢用自己所有的存款打赌，他们绝对到不了那间店，中途就会发生一些不得了的事，然后学长一定会发现，自己的直属学弟是个…是个怎样无耻的一个人！

只不过，小学弟坚持，他的学长比他更坚持，两人就在校门口为这个问题不停的沟通了起来，而很明显的，一方通行占了上风。

「学长....你真的要坐脚踏车吗？」噢！天啊！千万不要啊！

一方通行见到妖精对这件事抱持着抵触的态度，感到有些不悦，为了不让他再持反对意见，他决定下『猛药』。

「我的车送修去了。」他也不算说谎，他的车的确送到车厂去了，只不过是去保养并非送修而已。

上条当麻不知道的是，学长声称的『送修去的车』在他放学前已由车厂送回，妥当的停在校内停车场中.....。

而送修的这个理由，简洁有力又无懈可击，成功使得单纯的小学弟无法反驳，他也只好无奈接受。

「好吧！不过我真的无法保证乘坐的质量就是了。」

......呜呜！上条当麻！你一定要把持住啊！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

这趟单车之行，对上条当麻来说是个甜蜜的煎熬，甜蜜的是他心爱的学长近在咫尺，煎熬的也正是因为如此。

于是，小学弟一路上是既快乐又痛苦，学长贴的超紧，根本零距离，他的发时不时随着微风搔过自己的脸颊，脸颊感觉痒痒的。

而近距离才闻的到的铃兰冷香，更是不间断的传入鼻间，让前方的学弟越来越晕，呼吸越来越急促着，全身开始通了无数细小电流，不间断地流窜着。

而他的心更是，跳得比任何时候还要更加剧烈，彷佛随时都会从胸腔迸出，更不妙的是，后颈上的腺体，已经在隐隐发疼了，并且，开始不受理智的控制，发出了比平常更为浓郁的咖啡香，还隐隐带着甜腻的味道

….那个是....要发情了吗？！

不会吧！发情期明明还没来啊！.....怎么现在就会....不行！不能在学长面前暴露了我的肮脏想法！

上条当麻刚决定，用尽所有的理智来维持表面上的平静。然而理想是丰满的，现实是骨感的，从他妥协的答应了一方通行一起共骑脚踏车开始，就将自己至于一个相当『悲惨』的境地。

只见，一方通行学长抱着他的两只手，放的位置相当的令人难为情(当然是故意的)，右手放在胸口上，而左手....放在下腹部。

非常要命的是，随着路上的大小颠波，两手为之产生些微震动，而这时，学长的手指总是『不小心』的抚过了他的 乳 /珠 与 昂/ 扬......，偏偏小学弟现在整个身体荡漾不已，全身上下的敏/感/度前所未有的高，每次学长的『不小心』，都差点让小学弟把持不住的仰头 浪 叫。

这样的情形还不是最糟糕，最糟的是，学长似乎真的坐不惯脚踏车，不只颠波时，路程上还多次调整位置(为了更有效的挑逗)，手指会『不经意』却更加有力的摩擦着要命的那两处.....。

就这样，小学弟一路上可谓异常艰辛，他得不停地撑起残破的理智，对抗一波又一波高昂的快感来袭，又得若无其事地专心骑车。

上条真心觉得，自己已经快要精神错乱了，而且在到达目的地后，他如此的庆幸街上并没有多少人，要不然一路上他的『丑态』不就人尽皆知？！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

而身为罪魁祸首的一方通行，一路上感到异常的愉悦，因为他可是占足了妖精的便宜啊！

全程还吸着他哈的要命的那勾魂的香气，他难得幽默地想着：时下的大家说的『吸狗』、『吸猫』是顶级的快乐，这些都弱爆了，他吸的可是妖精，这才是最顶级的快乐！

不过，最快乐的莫过于看着，上条当麻掩耳盗铃般的隐忍模样。

……哼！这个笨蛋！以为默不作声他就不知道了？！

他难道不知道，他自己的身体早已背叛他，热情的响应着他的挑逗！还有啊！他可爱的小学弟根本不知道，他那副隐忍的模样，实在性感的要命，脸颊红通通，味道甜的要命，搭配上那时不时不小心泄出的、动情的 呻/ 吟，真的是会让他忍不住地将他压在身下，狠狠的 侵 /犯 /啊！

然而，对于一方通行来说，把上条当麻标记、压在身下相当容易，可问题是，这妖精对他来说不只是供他玩乐的存在，他可舍不得他难过，而且小学弟不知道，他的暗自纠结的表情全被学长给看了去，

一方通行虽然没有读心能力，却也知道他要是强硬的要了他，只怕心思纤细敏感的小学弟会疯掉的，甚至还会出现一些奇怪的想法。

.....啊啊！总之，为了自己的幸(性)福，我不介意多绕点路来跟你玩玩恋爱游戏。

哼！妖精！你就好好感谢你遇到的是我吧！

总之，一方通行在几乎被欲望冲昏头的当下，还是想着等两情相悦之后再做，这样的想法真的是超人的想法了！

真不愧是S级alpha，果真与众不同！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

两人还算(表面)和谐的到达了木瓜牛奶店，然而，到了之后，马上就发生了不和谐的事。

一方通行皱着眉，脸色不悦的拉着上条当麻的袖子。在对方投来询问的目光中，他缓缓地说：「我不要进去这种不三不四的店，你也不要进去！」

上条当麻疑惑地转头，看着被他的学长评论为『不三不四』的这家名为【计算机配件】的店，看了好一阵子，除了店名煞是奇怪之外，其他看不出到底哪里有问题。

很正常啊！就是很平常的茶店，只不过这家卖的品项比较专一，只卖木瓜牛奶和吐司，而且很好吃。自己来到学园都市之后，光顾了好几次，也没有感觉什么不对劲啊！

再次面对学弟疑惑的目光，一方通行依然带着怒气外加不屑的口气解释：「看看这家店的服务生是什么表现？！无论男女，穿着都很不得体，尤其是女人的制服，裙子的长度只有大腿的三分之一，男的呢？！居然每一个都穿长裙！穿着也就算了，看看他们现在的表现，居然一个个跟客人调笑着....这哪里是茶店？！我看是妓 院 还差不多吧！」

一想到这个诱人的妖精常常来这种店，可能也像里面的其他人一样与服务生们调笑着，或者是店里面有些下三滥正觊觎着他，一方通行觉得分外不爽！

或许一般人听完了一方通行的一连串霹雳解释后，会觉得他是在找碴而很不高兴，不过上条当麻并没有，他知道学长只是在陈述一件事罢了，没有特别的意思，

所以他依然心平气和地说：「学长！你误会了！这家店并不是你说的那样，它真的纯粹只是在卖木瓜牛奶和吐司，这一点我可以保证！

我进去好几次了，并没有听说有什么『特别的服务』，要说这家店有什么特别的，那就是会玩角色扮演。我跟店长认识，所以我知道，店长定期都会让大家抽签，扮演抽到的角色服务客人，『角色扮演』是店长与员工们的兴趣，也是这家店的特色。就像现在所看到的，莉亚他们八成是抽到女仆的角色，而扮演女仆──」

「你说这是女仆？！这样的表现也好意思称为女仆？！」

在他本家中，每个仆人与执事、管家各个进退得宜、教养极好，他哪里见过这么不伦不类的仆人？这种水平的，连当他们家族的清洁工都不够格好吗？！

一方通行忽略了一件很重要的事，那就是自已所处的世界，与上条当麻天差地远，所以价值观也相差许多，例如对这件事的看法，上条当麻觉得服务生们的表现并无不妥，可是一方通行却难以忍受！

因为他从小生活的环境使然，围绕在他身边的不是他的父母长辈就是跟他一样，都是贵族，就算是他身边的仆人们，有的本身其实也是出身名门，其他的也都是精挑细选，个个在能力上以及谈吐各方面，都是顶级的，最重要的是，他们都受过一系列的相关教育，相当的专业。

这也就造成了，今天他会摆出这样的态度，对这间店有着这样恶劣的观感。而贴心的学弟也相当了解，所以他还是耐心的解释：「他们没有要变成女仆，只是扮演一段时间而已，所以各方面没有很到位也很正常嘛！

重要的是，开心就好，何必计较那么多呢？！还有一点忘了说，你看到的那几桌，他们彼此都是同学、好友，彼此熟的很，才会有这些比较亲密的举动，看看其他桌，都很正常啊！」

经过了好一番的解释，一方通行总算比较释怀，答应与上条当麻进去。

为此，紧张的小学弟松了好一口气，还好他终于说动了学长，让学长接受了他的喜好。他感到非常开心，不管是任何人，他的喜好能被别人所接受都是一件好事，不是吗？

….. 上条当麻不知道的是，他的学长至始至终，都没有认同他的喜好，他会妥协只是因为怕他难过罢了，他想，如果他的妥协，小学弟会开心的话，那妥协也没什么不好的。

此时，脑洞大开的上条当麻，在松了一口气的同时，又无奈地想，怎么感觉刚刚的场景，好像是丈夫在怀疑自己的妻子出入不良场所勾搭别人，而妻子急忙解释自己是清白的....

呃！这是什么比喻...好诡异啊！

这时的可爱的小学弟又严重走神了，当然也就没有去注意那个爱占他便宜的学长的小动作。

一方通行非常自然的，牵起了小学弟的手，十指交扣着，他非常享受这种感觉，好像他牢牢绑住了这个人一样.....。  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

两人进入店里后，店里瞬间陷入了诡异的寂静，各种惊艳的目光四面八方投射而来，质疑的目光更多。

这些目光，大部分都是针对初次到来的一方通行，因为一方通行的alpha特殊属性，所以在他们眼中他就是个妥妥的beta。

也因为如此，看见两人十指交扣着的景象，那些人顿时在心里同情着上条当麻，

可怜的Omega，遇到一个喜欢的人，却只是个beta，他也只能在未成年的时候谈谈小清新恋爱了，如果上条没意外的话，成年的时候，就被迫得与一个alpha结合，

没办法，Omega太稀少了，国家不会坐视不管，让一个Omega去跟一个beta结合，看来这对苦命鸳鸯也只能捶胸顿足了！

噢！看来这下没机会了！真可惜啊！

这些可怜的眼神，到了一方通行的眼里，根本是为最极致的挑衅。本来这个独占欲超强的学长，对于这个地方就已经相当感冒了，现在这些人的眼神，他一律解读为：『要抢上条当麻！』这个信号。

很好！你们死定了！！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

不过，有少部分的人并不是抱持着这样的眼神在看他们，那些人，社会大众们称之为『腐女』。

此时店里的腐女们，就像是饿了许久突然看见松阪牛肉摆在眼前一般的开心，他们觉得今天到这家店消费值得了！能看到这么养眼的画面，虽然一个只是beta，但是他难得的好有魅力啊！

....嗯！不知道等一下可不可以跟黑子店长商量一下，偷偷在他们的饮料里加料，让他们变得....更『养眼』...嘿嘿！

光是想象一下，就是一副美好的景色啊！.........

而店长─白井黑子非常『热情』的请他们上二楼去坐，上条当麻因为跟店长有交情，所以不疑有它

....呃！他还是有点疑惑！明明楼下有位子啊！

上方二人不知道的是，二楼是经过特别设计的，只招待特定的客人，那些人都是男的(不管第二性别)，而且是美型男。就算两人真的不是一对恋人也没关系，看着两个美型男面对面聊天喝茶，也是一种享受！

至于为什么他们可以看到二楼的实况转播呢？！

白井黑子她非常大方地为了她与好姊妹们的兴趣，砸下了重金购买超高端的....偷窥设备！

楼上设计成不同主题的包厢，无论是墙壁与天花板的装饰，都大有玄机，一个个暗藏着米粒般大小的监视器，保证投射出来的影像超高清，那样的监视器每一间分布无数个，各个角落都有，让人无所遁形。

那些监视器连接一楼的某个暗房，房间内是超大屏幕与顶级音响设备，具有十六声道，解析监视器的计算机，也是比照军方的等级，这样能保证烧出来的盘片，片片高水平！

补充一点，白井黑子店里的所有设备都经过专人设计，不管是那些偷窥设备还是一些看似寻常的器具，经过她的好麻吉─化名『春』的妙手，一个个变得相当的不平凡。

学园都市当地的黑道们，还流传着一个相当不可思议的传闻，那就是『宁愿去炸A国总统府，也不要去骚扰【计算机配件】』

......之前有几个虹帮的小弟不开眼，去这家店勒索保护费，结果店长拿一盆花来热情相送，那群小弟的噩梦就此展开。

…...最后他们紧急被送医进加护病房住了三个月，最后治好了，又因为精神相当不稳定，而被送到精神病院去『养老』。

那群人整日疯癫，总是喃喃自语着：「我不要冥纸、香烛、和长了虫的烂草席.......。」  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

话题扯远了，话说当上条当麻尾随着店长上楼，看到楼上一个个别出心裁的包厢，他简直傻眼了！

不过就是喝杯木瓜牛奶，有必要把场所弄得像是汽车旅馆吗？楼下这么的『正常，』怎么楼上却这么的『特别』？！！

楼上一个个采主题式的装潢，而桌子很诡异的都很小巧，椅子却宽大舒适的要命。比如说欧式风格，桌子小的像是放电话的小茶几，而椅子却是贵妃椅？！

而且贵妃椅的Size，比他在电视上看得大多了！以他的目测，他觉得他自己在上面躺平了都绰绰有余，重点是，它只有一张！

难道是要同行的人都并排坐，聊天喝茶吗？！

白井黑子见到上条当麻处在【浪情欧洲】这一间包厢许久，以为他很中意这间，便带着他们进入这一间包厢。

而一方通行只是挑了挑眉，并没有讲什么，不过当他看到只有一张贵妃椅时，脸上露出了非常赞同的神色。

…........嗯！真是方便啊......

天晓得他到底觉得哪里方便了，不过一向好讲话的上条当麻，却开始抗议了起来，原因无他，就是针对那张贵妃椅。

…........呜呜！天啊！他势必得和学长近距离接触，新生报到和刚才骑单车发生的事又要重演了吗？！

嗯嗯！…….这样想想….好像也挺不错的….不对！你不应该这样想….上条当麻！你给我正经一点！！….

只可惜，小学弟的挣扎与纠结是无效的，再说，他也无法挑明了说，是因为他会对学长产生『邪念』才不想在这一间.....所以，在没有充足的原因下，他们就在这间包厢落脚了。

白井黑子一脸兴味地看着好友坐立难安的模样，她心里想『这两人到底什么时候才会停止他们的假正经？！，

啧啧！上条还真是单纯！都没发现坐旁边的那个学长，看他的眼神都快要把他生吞活剥了吗？！不过嘛！或许….今天会有超养眼的画面可以看呢！』

为了不打扰好戏『上演』，白井黑子非常识趣地离去.....目的地是─一楼的视听间去收看实况啦！

顺便一提，里面早已成爆满状态。无奈之下，她只好动用店长权力，强制帮员工做机动式轮班，没办法！总要有人看店吧？！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

画面回到了二楼，两人并排坐在了贵妃椅上，相对无言。

上条当麻不禁暗暗后悔，为什么他要提议来这里呢？！他应该带学长去自己寄住的地方─『天草茶馆』，健宫大哥也会做好吃的点心，最主要的是，茵蒂克丝会一直跑来插话，这样至少场面不会这么尴尬，自己也没闲功夫胡思乱想.....。

「呃.....学长，你....想吃吐司吗？....还是只喝...喝奶就好？」

可爱的小学弟已经紧张到与无伦次的状态，又神经大条的忽略了他的问话有多诡异。

「随便！你想点什么就点什么，这边你比较熟。」

醉翁之意不在酒，一方通行现在不想吃点心，只想『吃豆腐』。而他下一刻马上实行─很自然地倒在了上条的大腿上。

「学长？！！！！！」可怜的小学弟，他已经惊恐的连声音都不自觉地抬高了八度。

只见一方通行『虚弱』地抬头，彷佛下一刻就要断气般的解释「当麻....我很不舒服....可能是我第一次坐脚踏车吧...我现在有点头晕无力...」

听到这样正经八百的理由，上条当麻说什么也无法拒绝了。

于是他更加紧张，由他不自觉的把菜单拿反，却还看得很专注这一点就可得知。

得逞的学长欣赏完了妖精可爱的模样，才『好心』的打算提醒，没想到，他才抬起头，小学弟就有如惊弓之鸟般剧烈的反应，导致他不小心被菜单锐利的边角，割伤了手指。

「嘶！.......」

痛的龇牙裂嘴，上条当麻手忙脚乱地打算用另一手撕开擦手巾的外袋时，他看到了令他瞠目结舌的一幕─他的学长将他受伤的手指含在嘴里吸吮着！

小学弟此时已经无言以对了，因为他的注意力，已全部专注于视觉与触觉上。

看着他的学长用无比纯真的表情舔着，感受着指尖传来的，那软软的小舌舔拭而过，产生的酥麻感，这一切绝妙的滋味，让他的语言能力暂时失去功能，最后只能无法自拔的，发出了令人脸红心跳的低 吟 

「.......嗯啊！！！.....」

顿时，上条当麻像是被电到一般将手指撤开，低头不敢看学长的表情。

…......呜呜！学长一定发现了….觉得我是一个很变 态 的人了吧？！说不定还会觉得他的学弟是个 浪 /荡 的骚 /货.....

方寸大乱的小学弟，因此忽略了一方通行的眼中，闪烁的红光以及那嗜血 变 态的兽 /欲 ....。

该死的！才刚下定决心要好好陪妖精玩玩恋爱游戏的，结果现在妖精的一滴血就快要把自己打回原形了….不过他刚刚的那个叫声真是太棒了！等一下找点机会....让他多叫几声….

想到这里，一方通行若有所思地盯着小学弟的后颈….

锁定完等会儿要下手的目标--后颈之后，一方通行急忙解释着「当麻！你怎么了吗？我是不是弄痛你了？

因为看见你打算用擦手巾止血，那上面有着化学药剂...很不好....所以....」一方通行『不安』的看着小学弟，彷佛做错事的小孩一般解释着。

上条当麻烧红着脸颊不语，心里狂乱的怎么也平静不下来。

….......呜呜！学长！不是你的问题，是我的错！是我对妳抱有如此 变 态 的想法，对着这样又善良、又热心的你，抱有着肮脏的念头，每每对着你正常不过的举动，产生了无比『邪恶』的心思....！  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

上条当麻惊恐的发现，刚刚他竟然冒出了一个相当疯狂的想法。

他渴望着他整个人如同他的手指一般，让学长夺去并好好地品尝一番，简单来说他渴望着与学长 做 爱，就在这张贵妃椅上！

刚刚短短的时间里，他很清楚自己的心声：『学长！标记我！操 /我吧！』

噢！天啊！他真的病入膏肓了！事不宜迟，他等一下就去挂精神科的门诊....不知道精神科门诊会不会算学生价？！

而此时的一方通行，正荡漾的回味着舌尖犹存着的，那属于妖精的美妙的血的味道，从上一次夜会时，那占来的便宜，他就感到那血有多么的美味，今天更是…

啊啊！他从来都没尝过如此甘甜的血，只有一滴，就逼得自己的獠牙发疼，渴望着咬噬眼前那可口的人儿，汲取他那香甜可口的血，当麻你这勾引人的妖精！..........。

…...啧啧！看来，自己得赶快加紧脚步把当麻给弄到手了。本来对他只有爱欲，现在连食欲都加强了不少，在这两种欲望不停的驱使下，他实在不想要慢慢耗了。

看这场所挺不错的，待会儿就找机会把话说开，把妖精给标记了吧！他恨不得立刻将他压倒，将獠牙刺进他的后颈，品尝着他的味道！

上条当麻在一旁见到学长默不作声的看着他，脸上很罕见地出现着笑容，虽然很养眼，但不知道为什么让他感觉头皮发麻。

因为....学长的笑容...带有着狩捕猎物的意谓在里头，而他觉得，自己就是他的猎物....呃...是错觉吧？！

之后，一方通行像是想到了什么一般，非常自动的拿着账单下去结账，顺便刚刚的事情，去『乔』一下，  
☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★☆★

下去之后，伪beta.一方通行，确认了楼上不会受到任何影响之后，便大大方方的释放起信息素，而且是前所未有的超高浓度。

顿时间，一楼哀鸿遍野，一片求饶，甚至有些人受不了压力，开始口吐白沫了，不过在场的人都很一致的，用看怪物般的眼神看着一方通行。

靠！他们真是倒霉！百年来才有可能出现的、万中选一的S级alpha，怎么今天就被自己撞见了？

而且还偏偏撞在人家的枪口上，肯定是刚刚表现得太明显了，对方生气了….呜呜！怎么办？！今天该不会走不出这家店吧？！

一方通行环顾了四周，收到了相当满意的效果之后，总算是稍稍收敛了一下信息素，并邪邪一笑，「楼上那个Omega，是我的！懂？」

四周围非常整齐划一的猛点头，他们不这么乖也不行，因为如果『不懂』的话，就是老命消失的问题了。

这时，店长白井黑子笑吟吟的走了过来，对着一方通行微微一鞠躬，「真是抱歉！我们店里的客人平常玩笑开习惯了，冒犯了你，作为赔罪，不如这次账单全免，算我请客吧！」

一方通行接受的点了点头，随即又提了个要求，「等会儿别让人来打扰。」他可要好好享用当麻，就算只是咬他而已，他也不想要有任何该死的干扰出现，打断他的好事。

白井黑子了解的说：「那是自然。我可以保证接下来不会再带任何客人上二楼，而且二楼的隔音很好，两位可以尽情的玩，只不过如果要做完全套，对面那家酒店我很推荐。」

接着，黑子神秘的爆料：「据说那家酒店里面，还有些好玩的道具，可以让alpha尽情的调 教 着自己的Omega，听说再矜持、再纯洁的Omega，被那些东西调教之后，都会彻底地成为了一个荡. 妇.喔 ！」最后那三个字，黑子店长一边笑一边加强表示！

一方通行斜眼看着对方，「你倒很懂嘛！莫非那家酒店，也是你的手笔？」

白井黑子谦虚地摆了摆手，「没有啦！只是有入股而已，来！这是特等房的会员卡，这个是各大区的酒店都能通用，请您笑纳！」

一方通行倒也没有再客气，拿了卡转身走人。

上楼之后，一方通行面色恢复平常的慵懒，而上条当麻也就鸵鸟似的，哈哈傻笑蒙混着：「学长！莫非客人很多？结账有点慢呢！」

而内心已经被欲 望充斥的变态学长，自然把小学弟的一句打哈哈，当成是浪荡妖精受不了的撒娇。

于是他邪邪一笑，「怎么？终于忍不住了吗？当麻！」

「学长！你在说什么？我....我不懂！」

一方通行邪魅的舔了舔唇，慢慢地逼近了他的小学弟。

「你是真不懂吗？还是装无辜想要吊我胃口？开学那一天….刚刚在脚踏车上…你一直很想要我不是吗？你的味道甜成这个样子….这让我很难以….继续装好人下去啊！

你知道吗？我现在只想着要好好的咬你、操你，日也操夜也做，很快的，当麻的肚子就会被我弄大了吧….呵呵！...」

看着这样的一方通行，上条当麻相当震惊。原来…学长是这样看待他的吗？

果然在学长眼中，他只是个无耻的贱 货 而已....他不禁难过地垂下头，「学长！无论你相不相信我都要告诉你，我喜欢你，无关信息素...就算你真的只是个beta，我也喜欢....我是因为喜欢你才…才会渴望你的…..」

之后，他坚定地抬起头，「如果学长只是想玩玩的，恕我拒绝，就算你用信息素压制我得逞了，我也会用尽全力反抗的！」

一方通行简直错愕了，他没想到自己用来调情的话，居然会造成反效果，真是麻烦！他能不能直接扑倒、调 教 这个妖精，把他教的服服帖帖，不会这么胡思乱想啊？！

然而，还不等他有下一个动作，窗外传来了一阵凄厉的惨叫声。

「救命啊！！！！！！抢劫啦！！！！！」

接着下一秒，上条当麻做出了一个相当惊人的举动，他打开窗户，直接翻身跳下二楼，奔去救人。

同一时间，换一方通行发出惨叫「当麻！！！！！」

该死的！这家伙简直是不要命了！  
….............................................................................................................待续


End file.
